The Last Battle
by Nethea
Summary: A ficlet involving two rumors from HP websites. My version of how it would end if the rumors are true. Harry confronts Voldemort for the last time. Harry/Draco, drama, PG-13 for hints of slash.


BRIEF DESCRIPTIVE NOTE:

A ficlet involving two rumors from HP websites. My version of how it would end if the rumors are true. Harry confronts Voldemort for the last time. Harry/Draco, drama, PG-13 for hints of slash.

INSIDE NOTE:

I wrote this little ficlet based on a rumor that is running rampant on HP web sites. The rumor is that Harry will die at the end of book 7. Supposedly, his connection with Voldemort will cause his own death if/when he kills Voldemort. I also linked another rumor--that of Voldemort being Harry's true father--into my little story. Take note, I am not too sure I agree with these rumors yet. I feel there is not quite enough evidence to stand behind them. Harry/Draco. Drama. Slight hint of slash, but no real actions taken on it. Get your hankies ready.

DISCLAIMER:

If I were the brilliant J.K. Rowling, I could rightfully claim the characters in this little fic. However, seeing as I am not J.K. Rowling, and probably not that brilliant, then I must admit that I do _not_ own these characters. However, the plot is mine!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The setting:

A Death Eater initiation ceremony.

Draco is being forced to take the dark mark.

Harry & co. show up= Hermione, Ron, Draco, Professor Snape, Sirius. 

Hexes are thrown around. Almost everyone ends up with some kind of wound. Many Death-Eaters die; the rest run away.

Eventually, Voldemort is left to stand alone.

~~~

Voldemort called out to Harry.

Harry turned his attention to the owner of the cold, growling voice. "One last battle, Voldemort."

"My thoughts exactly," Voldemort hissed in reply. 

Severus remembered that the wands of the two enemies would not work against each other. Knowing Voldemort's attention was elsewhere, he aimed his own wand at Voldemort.

"Expelliarmus!" Severus stripped Voldemort of his formidable weapon. 

"You traitorous fool! Can't let Harry handle his own battles, can you?"

Snape looked to Harry encouragingly, "Now, Harry!"

Voldemort held his ground and stared into Harry's eyes. "You think you got me, don't you? You will never get rid of me, Harry. I am part of you."

"I've learned to put that part to good use, Voldemort. Bet you didn't know you could do any good. I have manipulated your evil connection to me. The mischievous impulses you passed on to me, helped me a lot over the years. And the Parseltongue you gave me helped me with that nasty little Basilisk problem in second year. Not to mention, these Slytherin qualities you gave me, helped me to bond with Draco. He told me what was going to happen tonight and I just had to come and crash your little party. In a way, you could say that you practically defeated yourself when you tried kill me 16 years ago. But this is the end, Voldemort." 

With a surge of adrenaline, Harry pointed his wand directly at the area where Voldemort's heart would've been if he had one.

__

'

'At last,' thought Harry. _'I will finally rid myself of you. You will not harm me or anyone else again.'_

"Avada Ka-"

"Harry, if you kill me, you kill yourself! We're bound by our blood. That curse wasn't the only reason we have similarities. Did it ever occur to that James was not your real father? Yes, you look a lot alike, but so do we, Harry. Tom Marvolo Riddle is your father. He and Lily were lovers in their last years at Hogwarts. She found out that she was going to bear a child, Tom's child, and she ran…straight into the arms of James Potter.

Harry froze, a wave of a thousand emotions coursing through him. '_My father?' _He thought about all he had learned about his parents and not once did anyone give a clue that someone other than James was his father. He glared at Voldemort through narrowed eyes. "You think that if I thought you were my father, I wouldn't kill you? You're lying cause your scared! I see the fear in your eyes, no matter how hard you try not to show it. You're a spineless snake, Voldemort. My father, indeed! I'd take the Dursley's anyday over you. You never were and never will be considered family to me! You used evil to make people obey you and you would kill anyone if it got you the power you desired. You couldn't stand up your father and try to gain his love. You took the heartless way out and killed your family, then killed mine, and many more. Because you couldn't deal with a little emotional problem you had when you were younger. You're a coward! "

Voldemort laughed a ruthless laugh. "Oh I assure you it is true, Harry. You got your Slytherin qualities from me alright, but not through any ugly scar you've ever received."

"Having you for a father would be the ugliest scar! If you were my father, then why didn't you actually _be _my father? I would think that you would have enjoyed raising me and teaching me your evil ways. Wouldn't you have wanted a son to help you carry out your ultimate goal of conquering the world? To carry on your wicked legacy? Did you kill my parents because you were jealous? Another symptom of a true coward. I have too much Gryffindor in me to be related to such a vile creature as yourself. James and Lily Potter _are_ my parents, whether biologically or not."

"Don't you mean _were _your parents, Harry?" Voldemort enjoyed watching his cold words attack Harry.

Draco stepped up next to Harry, taking him by the shoulders and turning him so he could look into his lover's eyes. "Harry. Don't listen to him. He's not even human. You have your family right here. Me, Ron, and Hermione. Sirius and even Professor Snape. We _love_ you. _I_ love you. You beat him, again. You don't have to kill him. Send him to Azkaban."

Harry's heart broke at the thought of Draco suffering. "Draco, my love. How I wish it could be that easy. How I long to be with you forever. To adore you, while I watch you sleep. To caress your handsome face after sharing our passionate love with each other. But, that won't happen, now. Azkaban won't hold Voldemort. The dementors would have no effect on him. He could easily escape. Even if his quest for power came to an end, he would still get his revenge. By killing himself, he would kill me. I want this to end my terms, not his."

He looked over to the others standing with their wands pointed at Voldemort. His best friends in the world, his wonderful godfather, and his secret protector. With determination racing through his veins, he spoke to them through gritted teeth and trickling tears.

"Severus, we had a rocky start but I'm thankful to have known you. Thank you for all the times you've protected me, even when it meant defying your own feelings towards me. Sirius, look after Ron and Hermione like you did me. They look up to you and could use your wisdom. Thank you for honoring my parents and caring for me. Ron, Hermione, take care of each other and know that I couldn't have gotten far at all without you. And please, promise me that you won't push Draco away. Put the past behind you. He needs friends, real friends like you. Draco, you have my heart. Keep it with you and I will never leave you. I love you."

Draco embraced Harry tightly, through silent tears. In that moment, Harry poured all his love into him. Then they faced each other and Harry gave him a light loving kiss. Their last.

Reluctantly, Harry released him. "Go to the others now, out of the line fire."

"Harry! No! There must be another way!"

"This is how it has to be, Draco."

Professor Snape took Draco by the arm and lead him over to the others. Draco was consumed with anger and sorrow. He turned away from the sight of his lover's impending death and cried into Snape's arms.

Harry turned back to Voldemort who stood there with a victorious smirk on his twisted face, his arms crossed over his boasting chest.

'It was all in vain.' thought Harry. _' I have spent years in survival mode. Making wonderful friends, discovering a new world. I have achieved so much and fought so many evils. I found out who I really am and I found the love of my life. And now, I have to push it all away. Dammit! He is the one winning this battle and he knows it. Though I may die as well, I am going to put an end to all the torture he inflicts on those I love.' _

Then Harry steadied his wand and with the look of pure hatrid and disgust, his emerald eyes boiling with wrath, he spoke his last words: "Now you die…Avada Kadavra!"

A brief gesture of surprise on Voldemort's face before…

A bright flash of green light exploded from Harry's wand. A loud boom sounded throughout the forest. 

The foes have fallen and the only sounds to be heard were those of grief.

~~~

Note: Whadda ya think? Too sad? Too boring? Too cliché? Please leave a review! This is my first fic to be posted on any fanfic site. I am working on a full-length fic that will include an ending similar to this. Though I don't think I will let Harry die. The story is called Rivals in Love. Be watching for it! I am also in the process of writing my first song-fic and I will post it soon.


End file.
